Reunion after the War
by Hetaliadict
Summary: Italy and Germany are meeting up for the first time in 10 years. How much has time changed them, and how will they react to seeing these changes? crappy summary. Rated M, just in case.


**i don't own hetalia...really want to though...**

anyways**: pretty crappy story. this is the second fanfiction i've ever written so please review, tell me if you liked it. want more. how i can improve. and please read the whole thing so i can get better. anything you say is good...aside from things like "you suck..." :'( please don't say that...**

**So LET US BEGIN! **

**THE RUNION!**

World War II was over and had been for ten years now. My country was still recovering, but things were going well. People were happy again and towns were being rebuilt. It looks as if nothing had changed...but I know things had. As the people change, the nation changes. Just like me. The nation of Italy. England had told me to stay in my own country for a few years, so that's what I did. For ten years. Ten horrible years. The war was terrifying (that is an understatement) but during the war I had a friend. My best friend. The person I loved even. (though he didn't know). For ten years I had been alone. Sure, I was with my people; helping them repair their post war lives. But their company was nothing like Germany's. Without him around to take care of me, I've changed.

I can tie my own shoes. I do morning exercises and training. I sleep alone (and with clothing even). I've stopped eating so much pasta. That was hard; but needed to be done (I still don't understand why though.) I've been doing field work and construction work to repair the land and feed the people, causing me to become very muscular...but not as strong as Germany though. I've grown over seven inches too! Romano says that the biggest change in me is how serious I've become. "The potato bastard seems to have finally worn off on you!" he would joke.  
>I was sitting at my desk at the end of the end of the day doing paper work. It was mostly things like bills, memos, and letters. I was just going over the letters I had received today.<p>

"Romano, Romano, Boss, Boss, Boss, Spain, France, Germany, Spain, Boss, Boss..." I said flipping through the pile of letters. Then suddenly, my eyes opening wide I screamed and stood up fast, knocking my chair over.

"GERMANY!" A huge smile crossed my face. "GERMANY GERMANY! GERMANYGERMANYGERMAAANNYYY!" I span in circles across the room, and kissed the letter happily. Slowly, I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

Dear Italy Veneziano,  
>I have received a letter from England saying that you are allowed to leave Italy when ever you want to now. He informed me that you had been moving around and was not able to find your new address. He asked me to contact you for him. Since you can leave your country now, I was wondering if you would care to visit me. I hope that is not to forward of me to ask of you. Over the years...it has been quite lonely without you. Again, hoping that is not too forward of me. Sincerly: Germany.<p>

I had barely finished reading the letter when I threw on my jacket and hat and ran out of my house. I ran to my garage and stared at what was inside. I have known how to fly planes for a very long time, but I never flew by myself in the war. When I got back though, I needed to travel across Italy fast, so flying was something I have done frequently. Flying was wonderful, and I loved it at night. I spun the propeller and hopped into my plane. Driving out of the hanger/garrage, I flew into the air. Soaring over Italy was beautiful. Germany lived in Berlin, so I should be able to get there by dawn. I would fly over Austria and into Germany. I knew the path like the back of my hand. How many times had I thought about leaving and going to Germany. I had the plan mapped out perfectly.

/  
>I landed in Germany's drive way in the morning, a little after dawn. Turning off the engine, I jumped out of the plane, and ran to the front door. I hadn't even bothered taking my flight jacket or hat, but it didn't matter. It was 6:37 exactly, so Germany was definitely awake. He was always awake by at least 5:00 in the morning. I stood there at the door for five minutes, shaking with anticipation of seeing Germany. But no one answered. I knocked again, even louder. Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, I heard a shuffling noise coming from inside. Slowly the door opened to reveal a man. Looking closely, it was Germany! "I...Italy!" He shouted. "Is that you!" he asked, eyes wide awake.<p>

"Si, Ciao Germa-" but before I could even finnish saying his name, my lips became occupied with something else. Germany had kissed me. He KISSED ME! no...he WAS kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. One thing I noticed was I didn't even have to stand on my toes. I was nearly eye to eye with him. Our lips still connected, he pulled me into the house. Finally we separated, when we were both out of breath. We stared at each other for a long time. Germany was the first to talk.

"You've grown." he said softly, a smile spreading on his face. "Seven inches!" I replied happily. "And you! You've let your hair grow out!" I said, running my fingers though his shaggy hair. "Well, it's not that long." he said, chuckling. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back, "let me look at you!" he said. He stood there, looking at me. It wasn't awkward. It was wonderful. I saw how much he has changed. His hair was down and messy. His skin, slightly tan. His face though was the most different. His eyes were wide and a broad smile was spread across his face. "You've become so strong!" he said. "How! What have you been doing? How have you been?" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the couch. We sat down and I answered each of his questions.

"What have you been doing these years?" he asked, looking at me intently. "Well, I've been helping everyone. I did lots of construction work, I broke my arm two years ago when a beam fell on it when I was fixing a house. Anyways...I worked as a traveling house doctor. I worked in the fields when needed, all the work made me buff." I laughed, and rolled up my sleeve to flex my muscles to him. "I've been doing lots of paper work as well. I moved around a lot as well, helping the people of North Italy. Romano and I met up a lot for conferences. Just talking about things like what we need to work on. The main thing we needed to work on was stopping the gangs. So Romano, as always, teamed up with the Mafia and stopped most of the southern Italian gangs. And I did the same. Didn't turn out very well for a while. The gangs were pretty good sometimes, I got shot at least six times that year." I unbuttoned my shirt to reveal scars from bullet wounds. Not to mention a very chiseled torso (I noticed Germany gawking.) I continued my story of the last ten years.

"Did you notice, you didn't say 've' or 'pasta' even once?" asked Germany. "Oh, yea. Romano said that the other day. Its been, three weeks since I last had pasta." Germany looked concerned. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" I laughed. "No! I've never been better! In fact...how about we go for a jog and you tell me about how your life has been." "Umm..sure...could we walk instead? I haven't ran in a while." explained Germany. "But you always run on your morning exercises, are you alright?" I repeated his question. "Oh..I'm fine. Blackie died about three months ago. It's been lonely running without him." he said...looking sad. "Oh Germany!" I put a hand to his face. "I'm so sorry." He put his hand to my hand and closed his eyes. "Yes. It's alright though. You're here now." I smiled and held his hand tight. "Quick question though, Italy." He said, breaking the silence. "Si?" "Why, are you wearing a pilots outfit?" "Oh yea! That's how I got here!" Germany once again, looked surprised. "You are a pilot? Since when?" "Oh, I've always been a pilot since planes became popular. But I never flew during the war, so I guess you wouldn't have known. Aside from walking or riding my bike, I would fly all over Italy to get where I needed to go." I explained. Germany nodded in understanding. Still looking dumbfounded. "Want to see him?" I asked him, leaning closer to him.  
>"I thought planes were girls?" He questioned.<br>"Yes. But people name their planes after their loved ones." I said "So who did you name your plane after? Romano? Rome?" He questioned.  
>"Oh no..you'll see." I stood up from the couch and pulled him outside, and to my plane. Again, Germany gawked. My plane was beautiful, that was obvious. I brought Germany around to show him where I had written my planes name. "Italy..." breathed Germany. The name I had painted on the side of my plane was a human name. The best human name. Ludwig. I reached for his hand and held it tight.<p>

"I've missed you so much Germany." As I said that, something rubbed against my leg. Looking down, It was a cat. Germany reached down and picked it up. Out the side of its hair was a small curl. "His name is Feliciano. He reminded me of you."

We ended up going for a walk. Buying some hot chocolate. And just talking about everything and anything that happened. By the time we got back to Germany's house, it was 11 at night. "Well, I'd head back I guess." I said sadly. "What? What do you mean! At least stay the night. Please. If you want to leave, at least do it in the morning when your awake and alert." he said, concerned and sad.  
>"WHAT!" I shouted, louder than intended.<br>"NO! I don't want to leave. I never want to leave you again Germany." I said, stepping closer to him to where we were only an inch apart. "If you don't mind me staying, I could stay in a guest room." "Oh..I don't have a guest room anymore. It's become a storage room."  
>"Oh, the I could just sleep on the couch." Germany looked stunned. Then, grabbing my hand and walking me down the hall and to the stairs.<p>

"No. You are going to sleep in my bed." he commanded. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was blushing. "Are you sure?" Germany nodded his head. When we got to his room, he picked me up bridal style. Walking forward, he put me on the bed. Unexpectedly, he kissed me. "v-veee." I said (for the first time in a long while.) Germany looked at me and smiled mischievously. Leaning down and kissing me again, he hopped on the bed as well.

I reached my hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt and he did the same. when our shirts were off, we separated to get some air. Germany looked down at me and said "You look beautiful, Feliciano." Blushing, I said something I had wanted to say from the day I met Germany. Holding his face in my hands I said

"Ludwig. Ti Amo." I said, shakily. "Ich liebe dich. I love you." I said over and over again. Ludwig leaned down and kissed me again. It was gentle and soft and wonderful. As if the ten years hadn't even happened. As if we never changed. It didn't matter that we had changed, we still loved each other. Even though we had never said it before, we knew it was true. Time could change us as much as it wanted, but it wouldn't change how we felt about each other. We didn't do anything that night, just laid together on his bed, falling asleep in each others arms, knowing that all we need was to never leave each other again.


End file.
